


Su-Su-Su-Su, Suki, Daaisuki (I Like You, I Love You)

by Raspberry Sundaes (Bizzybi)



Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gijinka, Implied Sexual Content, Lumi the Fairy, Morning After, Vocaloid - Freeform, anyway, big time, cosplaying, having breakfast with your partner while having banter, making that a tag yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:15:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29990304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bizzybi/pseuds/Raspberry%20Sundaes
Summary: Lumi and Dark enjoyed a nice, romantic evening together, and they wake up to have breakfast.  Lumi sleeps in, and finds a surprise while her partner cooks breakfast.
Relationships: Dark Meta Knight/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Su-Su-Su-Su, Suki, Daaisuki (I Like You, I Love You)

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe, another work with my OC and DMK! There isn't anything in particular to know, except that I got the title from a song of the same name by Kagamine Len. (Also, I may or may not headcanon that DMK likes Vocaloid and the like now)  
> As always, feel free to leave comments and critique, if you have any. Enjoy!

The morning sun shone in Lumi's room, catching and brightening the wooden floors and walls, and bringing attention towards the colorful decorations. Lumi herself was still in deep sleep, tired from the late but super romantic night that she and her boyfriend, Dark, had. She stirred and opened her eyes. She startled as she saw that Dark was missing. She sat up and frantically looked around.

"Dark?!" Lumi yelled, becoming stressed. "Dark, where are you?" Realistically, he wouldn't abandon her, especially at this stage of the relationship (and not without a word, either). Still, it's startling to wake up by herself, and she has a nasty habit of becoming super sensitive after some of the nights they spend together.

"I'm in the kitchen making breakfast, hon!" A familiar voice answered. Lumi slumped in relief. So, Dark got up and cooked breakfast for the both of them. That's good.

"Ah, okay! Thanks for letting me know!" Lumi got up from the bed, noting that it was quite late in the morning. "I'll be there in a sec, lemme get dressed." She put on her glasses, and walked over to a laundry basket near her closet. Lumi knew the clothes in there were clean (as she was too lazy to put them away most times), and she chose some comfy pajamas.

As Lumi made her way to the kitchen, she smelt something delicious being cooked. Taking her preferences into consideration, Dark was probably making French toast. Neat!

She spent the last few seconds in a daydream where she hugged Dark tightly to thank him for everything that he had done, and noticed something as she came in.

Dark wasn't in PJs or casual or formal clothes. He had what seemed to be a cyan wig on, and the wig was styled in two giant pigtails, with the pigtails having pinkish square pins holding them up. He also had on a grey dress shirt, a black skirt, thigh high socks, and sneakers. He also wore short sleeves on his forearms. Each of these items had cyan details to them.

Lumi remembered the outfit. There was a convention that was coming up soon, and Dark wanted to go. Lumi agreed to come along, being excited to see the various activities and people that would be there. Her boyfriend then talked to her to ask if it was okay that he cosplayed, and she said it was. She didn't mind.

She also knew Dark liked Vocaloid; he'd sometimes play it on his phone or in the car, he'd talk about new releases and such, and she'd listen to the best of her ability. What she didn't know was that Dark would bring the two topics together in the form of a Hatsune Miku cosplay.

Lumi had to admit, he looked good. In the general sense, in the attractive sense, and in the matter that his cosplay was really good. Her thoughts wandered to last night as she looked at him. However, she was snapped out of her admiring reverie as Dark turned from the food to say, "good morning! How was your sleep?" Lumi grinned, having come up with a joking reply.

"Why the fuck is Hatsune Miku in my kitchen?" She started to giggle halfway, and Dark chuckled as well. As Lumi walked towards him, she said, "no, but I slept good." Dark turned back to flip the slices of bread, and Lumi hugged him from behind. "Thanks for breakfast. And you look quite handsome…"

Her boyfriend blushed and tittered. "Uh, does the cosplay do anything for you?" Lumi hummed and responded, "eh, not really."

"Huh. Okay." Dark fell silent and continued to cook. 'It seemed like he wanted a second round', Lumi thought. "Hmm, maybe we can do something later," she mumbled into his back, hinting that she would enjoy another go. Dark nodded, and Lumi had a strong feeling that he was smiling.

Lumi moved her head up to his shoulder; it was easy to peer over his shoulder, as he was a few inches shorter than her. She leaned her cheek onto his and said, "you know, your cosplay's really good!"

"Thank you!" Dark grinned. "Took me months to get everything together."

Lumi smiled and nuzzled her face into his shoulder. "I bet it was all worth it. Because it was." There was a moment of silence as Dark did some last-minute preparations for breakfast. Lumi helped set the table while Dark got the food. Meanwhile, she was yammering on about how he "looked a lot like the real deal" and that she was sure he'd impress everyone at the con.

They sat down to eat breakfast. Lumi was grateful that Dark included maple syrup in the setup. She got a few slices of French toast, and smirked at Dark's disgusted expression as she poured a fair amount of syrup on them. They chatted a little about miscellaneous things, like how they enjoyed the previous night, what happened recently in their lines of work, if they would spar later, among other topics. They switched through these topics relatively quickly, but the breakfast was nonetheless entertaining and deep as it was delicious.

Lumi sat back when she was done, sighing in satisfaction. "Compliments to the chef," she said. She winked as she added, "you have beautiful eyes."

"Heh, thank you," Dark responded, feeling flattered by the compliment. Which would be weird, considering he only had one, but it was still appreciated (even when he had a glass eye in).

Lumi got up from her seat to put her plate in the sink, and Dark did the same. He embraced her from behind and murmured, "now, about that proposition you offered earlier…"

"Ah, yes, that. Could you give me a second to drink some coffee before we do that?" Lumi was quite eager now, with observing how Dark was acting. However, she wanted to do the rest of her morning routine before she forgot. Dark seemed to oblige, pulling away from her a little.

"Hmm, yeah. I have to change out of my cosplay anyway. I don't want to ruin it." He started towards Lumi's bedroom, where his overnight bag laid. He stopped and slightly turned his head. "I'll give you the amount of time I need to get out of my cosplay to drink your coffee. However, I'd like you over by then so we can get started."

Lumi could feel the electric tension in the air, and her heart was racing already. "Okay. I can do that."

"Good. See you then," Dark cooed, walking to the bedroom.

"Yep!" Lumi called, drinking her freshly-made coffee as fast as she could.


End file.
